winx_club_and_my_versionfandomcom-20200214-history
Butterflix Power
Butterflix Power is the transformation song of Butterflix. Lyrics |-|English= U-oh oh-oh-oh, Butterflix U-oh oh-oh-oh, Butterflix The power flows from the nature to me Making me, Butterflix A flash of light, now my spirit is free Oh-oh U-oh-oh Oh-oh U-oh-oh I'll rise up from the earth to the sky This is me, Butterflix Sparkling wings, now I'm ready to fly Butterflix... U-oh oh-oh-oh Feeling wonderful, mighty, powerful U-oh oh-oh-oh, Butterflix U-oh oh-oh-oh Magic takes me higher, lighting up my fire U-oh oh-oh-oh, Butterflix U-oh oh-oh-oh, Butterflix U-oh oh-oh-oh, Butterflix U-oh oh-oh-oh, Butterflix U-oh oh-oh-oh, Butterflix Waves of magic are dancing around Making me, Butterflix I feel the flow of this mystical sound Oh-oh U-oh-oh Oh-oh U-oh-oh Stronger, faster and up for the game This is me, Butterflix In my heart I feel burning the flame of Butterflix... U-oh oh-oh-oh Feeling wonderful, mighty, powerful U-oh oh-oh-oh, Butterflix U-oh oh-oh-oh Magic takes me higher, lighting up my fire U-oh oh-oh-oh, Butterflix Magic takes me higher, lighting up my fire Whoa-o-oh, Butterflix U-oh oh-oh-oh, Butterflix U-oh oh-oh-oh, Butterflix U-oh oh-oh-oh, Butterflix U-oh oh-oh-oh, Butterflix |-|Italian= U-oh oh-oh-oh, Butterflix U-oh oh-oh-oh, Butterflix Libera la natura che e' in te Magic Winx, Butterflix L'Energia scorre dentro di me Oh-oh U-oh-oh Oh-oh U-oh-oh Dalla terra alle stelle lassu' Siamo Winx, Butterflix Scintillanti di luce nel blu Butterflix... U-oh oh-oh-oh Siamo la magia, mistica energia U-oh oh-oh-oh, Butterflix U-oh oh-oh-oh Mi transformero', magica saro' U-oh oh-oh-oh, Butterflix U-oh oh-oh-oh, Butterflix U-oh oh-oh-oh, Butterflix U-oh oh-oh-oh, Butterflix U-oh oh-oh-oh, Butterflix Tutto il mondo si muove con noi Magic Winx, Butterflix Vola in alto e non fermarti mai Oh-oh U-oh-oh Oh-oh U-oh-oh Cuore, forza e velocita' Siamo Winx, Butterflix Mai nessuno ci sconfiggera Butterflix... U-oh oh-oh-oh Siamo la magia, mistica energia U-oh oh-oh-oh, Butterflix U-oh oh-oh-oh Mi transformero', magica saro' U-oh oh-oh-oh, Butterflix U-oh oh-oh-oh, Butterflix U-oh oh-oh-oh, Butterflix U-oh oh-oh-oh, Butterflix U-oh oh-oh-oh, Butterflix |-|Serbian= U-oh oh-oh-oh, Butterflix U-oh oh-oh-oh, Butterflix Moć teče iz prirode do mene To je, Butterflix Novo svetlo, sad je moj duh Slobodan Slobodan Ustajem sa zemlje do neba Ovo je Butterflix Magična krila, počinje let Butterflix U-oh oh-oh-oh Divan osećaj, moćna snaga U-oh oh-oh-oh, Butterflix U-oh oh-oh-oh Dolazi mi sve više magije U-oh oh-oh-oh, Butterflix U-oh oh-oh-oh, Butterflix U-oh oh-oh-oh, Butterflix U-oh oh-oh-oh, Butterflix U-oh oh-oh-oh, Butterflix Moć teče iz prirode do mene To je, Butterflix Novo svetlo, sad je moj duh Slobodan Slobodan Ustajem sa zemlje do neba Ovo je Butterflix Magična krila, počinje let Butterflix U-oh oh-oh-oh Divan osećaj, moćna snaga U-oh oh-oh-oh, Butterflix U-oh oh-oh-oh Dolazi mi sve više magije U-oh oh-oh-oh, Butterflix U-oh oh-oh-oh, Butterflix U-oh oh-oh-oh, Butterflix U-oh oh-oh-oh, Butterflix U-oh oh-oh-oh, Butterflix Trivia *The Italian title of the song, "Butterflix Mistica Energia", literally means "Butterflix Mystical Energy" in English. *This song is the first and to date only song to be about the Butterflix transformation. *In the Italian version, the song has a mixture of English and Italian vocals in the song with the first two lines. *The complete song was released on the official English and Italian YouTube channels called Winx Club - Season 7 - Butterflix Transformation! on August 28, 2015. *The Butterflix song mentions all four elements of nature: **''"I'll rise up from the earth to the sky"'' - Earth and Air. **''"Waves of magic are dancing around"'' - Water. **''"In my heart I feel burning the flame of"'' - Fire. Videos English Italian Serbian Instrumental Category:Season 1 Category:Winx Club My Version Category:Winx Club Category:Transformation songs Category:Butterflix Category:Songs Category:Season 1 songs